1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer chassis assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers housings typically contain a chassis that supports an outer cover or shell. Within the chassis are a plurality of electronic cards that are plugged into a motherboard. The computer also contains a power supply and massive storage devices such as a hard disk drive, floppy disk drive, etc. The electronic devices within the computer generate heat during the operation of the system. The heat must be removed to maintain the temperature of the devices below a maximum threshold operating temperature. Prior art computers typically contain one or more fans that create a flow of air which removes the heat generated by the electrical devices.
The size of the fans is limited by the height of the chassis. An electrical system that generates more heat than an existing design must be accompanied by more fans, or fans that create a higher flowrate. The flowrate is typically increased by raising the voltage level provided to the fan motors. Increasing the voltage level typically increases the noise emitted by the fans. Fan noise can be annoying to the end user of the computer. It would be desirable to provide a computer chassis that can adequately cool an electronic system which generates a relatively large amount of heat without emitting an undesirable level of noise.